


[授权翻译]Dreaming Aloud

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为了不知道在哪儿看见的提示写的，那个神奇脑洞大概是说：“Erik和Charles，在他们的公路旅行途中，去到一家酒吧里。有人给了Charles心灵改变的药物。这对心灵感应者来说是一件糟•糕•的•事•情。讨论。”所以......事情就是这样的。再加上一些情感忏悔。<br/>标题，开头和结尾来自The Foo Fighters的“Walking After You”，这是一首极其Erik/Charles的歌，就像是写给他们的一样。最开始有点细微的历史误差，因为我想要Charles唱Beatles的歌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Dreaming Aloud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreaming Aloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533626) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



**Dreaming Aloud**

作者：luninosity

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组 （Shame_i_translate）

 

_tonight I’m tangled in my blanket of clouds_

_dreaming aloud_

_things just won’t do without you, matter of fact…_

 

 

这是一个成功。他们都在庆祝。

 

 

酒吧里的声响在他们身边回荡，笑声和吼叫还有背景里的某种Erik不知道的流行音乐。Charles在大笑，并且水平不怎么样的努力跟着唱。Erik翻了个白眼。

 

 

“Erik！你怎么能不喜欢Beatles呢！”

 

 

“我很确定你不是Beatles的主唱，”Erik反驳道，并向酒保挥手要了第三轮酒。长得高的确有很多优势。

 

 

Charles（把头）埋进Erik的胳膊，明显完全没明白个人空间的概念，然后抬头看着他。“这很奇妙，不是么？”

 

 

它曾经是，Erik必须得承认。Angel不只听了他们的话，她实际上同意辞职并跟他们一起走。她说她会明早在酒店见他们，然后给了Charles她的电话号码以及一个难以理解的评论，“不是你今晚会用的那个。”Charles对着它露齿而笑，抬头扫了一眼Erik并很快转开头去，然后把那张纸放进口袋里。

 

 

Erik把这归因于这是另一个他不能理解的奇特交际局面，并且任其发展。并且其中一部分让他很开心，Charles似乎对给那个女孩打电话没什么兴趣，并且他选择不再进一步地检查那段记忆。

 

 

除此之外，Charles现在跟他一起在这儿。他拥有Charles本人。

 

 

虽然他本人已经回去摧残一首显然属于Beatles的歌了。“爱，爱我你......你知道我爱你......”

 

 

“你真的得停下来了，”Erik叹了口气，收起他们的酒。因为这更容易些，他只是伸出两只手臂环过Charles，后者倒向了他。“轻量级选手。”

 

 

“我不是。只是你太舒服了。”

 

 

“我马上就要赢过你了啊。”

 

 

“哦，拜托。我万分确定我能把你喝倒。在牛津的派对上......”Charles抬头看着他，显得很高兴。“你知道的，你有一种极其迷人的变异。”

 

 

“那实际上不是你的搭讪词吧，对么？”Erik被迷住了，而且被逗笑了，尽管他自己并不愿意。在酒吧里的Charles是......如此不同的。酒精，气氛，感情......他猜Charles刚在接收了屋子里每个人的愉悦低声话语，并将它们通通反射回去。他好奇Charles会不会知道他，Erik，刚在想着什么。一部分的他希望不会，而其余的自己，这个部分有点喝醉了，思考着如果Erik看着他并想着他有多美，眼睛有多明亮以及说话时有多容光焕发，Charles会说什么。

 

 

“不，不......好吧，是的，有的时候......但是我就是那个意思，你本来就有那样的潜力......我是说，地球自己有磁场......”Charles喝掉了大部分酒。“你知道么，你很可能可以飞起来？”

 

 

“那听起来很可怕，”Erik嘟囔着。他甚至都不能想象那个场景。伸展着胳膊？像超人那样？

 

 

“我们能给你找件披风！”

 

 

“不要披风。”

 

 

“哦......扫兴的人。”Charles研究着他的杯子。“我想我的啤酒没了。”

 

 

“那是因为你喝掉了它。”Erik努力吸引了酒保的注意力，耸耸肩，让他们得到了下一轮的酒。那人从Charles看到Erik，然后看回Charles，表情里有毋庸置疑的欣赏。Erik用一只胳膊环住Charles，并瞪了那人一眼。酒保笑了，冲他们眨眨眼，然后消失了。

 

 

Charles，按照通常情况，没有注意到刚发生了什么。但是他歪向Erik的怀抱，就像他喜欢呆在那儿。“不要披风？”

 

 

“ _真的_ 不要披风。”

 

“嗯......”Charles显然在脑子里继续一个另外的对话，因为他闪亮着诚挚的眼神看着Erik，并且询问着，“所以，什么 _能_ 奏效呢？”

 

 

“我们还在谈论披风么？”

 

 

“搭讪词！对你的。我能用什么呢？”

 

 

Erik被最后一口啤酒呛住了。“Charles，你是在跟我调情么？”

 

 

“是的！”Charles面带喜色地看着他，仿佛Erik刚才发现了宇宙的秘密。“就是这样！或者说如果你愿意帮忙的话我就是在这么做。我应该怎么做？”

 

 

“Charles......”Erik摇摇头，无助地笑了。关于这件事情唯一的正确答案很简单：Charles完全没有任何需要做的。他站在那儿大睁着眼睛，带着饱满的热情和绯红的双颊，对着Erik狡黠地微笑着，而且Erik想要他的程度比对世界上任何东西的渴望都要深，在那一瞬间，在所有的瞬间，永远。

 

 

Charles把脑袋歪向一边。“真的么？”

 

 

“哦天啊，”Erik说，带着浓烈的情感，并且把他们下一轮的酒从吧台上抓下来。酒保又冲着他眨了眨眼睛——为什么？他是在放出什么-拜托请跟我调情-的暗示么？——然后消失了。

 

 

“就像你知道的，这完全是相互的，”Charles很快注意到了，接着拿起他的杯子一口气喝了一半啤酒，就像他在坦白之后很需要它。而Erik，以一种不寻常的他自己怀疑是快乐的感情看着，但是他所谓的感受着新生般的愉悦渐渐化为震惊，因为Charles的杯底有一些红色的斑点，无害地嘶嘶作响地消失了。

 

 

“ _不_ ——”

 

 

Charles已经停了下来，带着困惑定睛看着他的啤酒。“咦， _那_ 尝起来不太一样......”

 

 

“你喝了多少？”

 

 

“没那么多，我想。Erik，我能听到你在想什么。停下来。”

 

 

Erik，正在穿过人群寻找那个酒保，就像一条狩猎的鲨鱼，猛地回头凝视Charles。“他想要——”

 

 

“我想他的确是的。他是好意的——”

 

 

“他什么！”

 

 

“Erik，我 _能_ 阅读思想，”Charles耐心地指出。“他想他在帮助我们放松并且，呃，来一发......哦，似乎，起效很快。你认为你能让我们俩顺利离开这儿而不引起注意？我很抱歉，我应该帮不上太大忙。”

 

“当然——什么？为什么？”Erik朝着吧台方向扔了几张钞票，用一只手保护性地将Charles圈住，并且开始让他们俩绕开极其兴奋的酒吧顾客制造的联结和漩涡，走向出口。

 

 

“因为每一个在屋子里的人都在我的头颅里吼叫，而且我想我要昏过去了......”

 

 

“不你不会的。我抓住你了。坚持住。”

 

 

仅朝Charles的脸瞥一眼就足够了；Erik开始任意动用每一点不会引人注目的能力来把障碍物移出他们的途经之路。桌子，椅子......还有那些带着足够多的金属能被轻轻推开的人们......他们什么时候离门这么远了？

 

 

倾斜在他身上的重量突然增加了。“Charles？”

 

 

“还醒着......但是不幸的是这里有大概还有五百个非常吵的人......你知道现在有八个人正在楼上做爱么？还有那位在角落里的绅士，刚丢了他的工作，正准备喝到死......Erik，我真的不觉得我能再站起来，我很抱歉......”

 

 

“我能扛着你。”

 

 

“真的么？哦，当然了你可以，你可能可以扛三个我......”

 

 

“那是因为你完全没有重量，”如果他能让Charles一直在说话，他就能保证Charles还好，或者是在这种情况下最好的。他们已经快到出口了。

 

 

“才不是呢。我当然有重量。那边的那个女人已经认定我是个可爱的醉汉，而且你一定是个完美的男朋友，多好啊......”

 

 

“我从来不是 _任何人的_ 完美的男朋友。”那扇门外。可能会好些：至少，那里会少一些被酒精灼热了欲望的人。Charles还没有回答他，而且那个陈述需要一个回复，确定？

 

 

Erik换了一下重心，低头看去。Charles的头靠在他的肩膀上，脸色苍白，眼睛紧闭；Erik无声地诅咒着，用他知晓的每种语言。

 

 

“哎哟，Erik，那想法很响......还有，我觉得我学到了一些新词汇......你等会儿可能得解释下最后一个。”

 

 

他没说他很抱歉，因为他完全不用：Charles又在说话了，而且醒着。最终，幸运的是，一辆的士为他们停了下来；Erik孤注一掷地给出了去酒店的说明，然后把注意力放回Charles身上。“你感觉怎么样？”

 

 

一个可怕的停顿。Erik咬住嘴唇，尝到了令人心安的混杂着血与铁的味道的刺痛感。

 

 

“Charles？跟我说话。”

 

 

“这里很拥挤......接待只是一半的问题，你瞧......我也在努力不要传输...... _一切_......给每个人。疼......”

 

 

Erik感觉自己冷了下来。不知怎么的他甚至没有考虑过那种情况。如果最后，以Charles给他们路过的每个人散播他正经历的思想和感情的大漩涡而结束的话该怎么办？

 

 

“我们能做什么？”

 

 

“我不知道......”

 

 

“医院能——？”就在他说出来的那一刻他就知道了答案；Charles已经对这个想法做出了回复。“不。他们完全不会有帮助......而且，Erik......人们死在医院里......宁愿不要感受到那......现在。”

 

 

“不。好吧，酒店。暂时。”

 

 

他们（离酒店）只有几个街区远了。时间以毫不连贯的片段飞速流逝，充斥着恐惧和肾上腺素，受到惊吓的瞥视和电梯墙壁，无止境的褐色楼道和Charles靠在Erik衬衫上红色部分的苍白脸色。

 

 

房门亲切地自己开启了，接着砰地一声关上并在他们身后重新锁上。Charles的单人床消失在书笔记和柔软夹克造成的灾难下，但是无论如何Erik的床更近：他在到房间后无意识地把自己置身于Charles和门之间。Charles像是无重量般从他胳膊上滑到毯子上，不动了。

 

 

“Charles，说点什么！”

 

 

有些帮助地，Charles低喃了什么，但是声音不够响听不清，而且Erik甚至不确定那是不是英语。那是谁的零散的意识？

 

 

“Charles，我不知道该做什么。我可以......叫什么人来......”但Charles自己可能是唯一一个能有资格处理这种事情的人了。Erik用德语咕哝了些亵渎神灵的话，并且想知道Charles是不是仍然能听到并理解他，然后停了下来。

 

 

“Erik？”

 

 

“哦天啊 _你还好么_ ？”

 

 

“不。不要放手......那的确有帮助。你很真实。”

 

 

Erik收紧了他抓住Charles的手。“我不会。你的意思是什么？不？你会好起来的。”他必须得好起来。其他的任何事情都是......不可想象的。

 

 

Charles浑身发抖，被困在其他人感受的影像里。“可能让你失望了，我恐怕......”

 

 

“Charles， _不_ 。”

 

 

“这感觉像陷在万花筒里......哦，那些是很可爱的遗言，不是么？完美......”

 

“像地狱一样。你不会死的。”那么大声地说出来必须会让这成真的，不是么？“Charles？”

 

 

“抱歉......想不起来......谁......”

 

 

Erik快要把Charles的手在自己手里攥碎。“我是Erik，Charles。你能认出我来么？”

 

 

“不是你......永远都知道 _你_ 是谁......”除开一切，Charles不知道怎么做到强调了那个 _你_ 的，就像Erik理解了上面所有东西这件事情对他而言很重要。“但是......哪个人......是我么？”

 

 

Erik的紧握因为震惊而放松了些，Charles的一只手因此自由地滑落，静悄悄地落回床上。

 

 

“Charles，不！”

 

他们周围的世界开始坍塌，而且Erik无法阻止。这不对；他不可能失去了Charles，不该这么快，不该像这样，不该是因为这么愚蠢，这么普通，这么 _人类_ 的事情。不。他必须得把Charles带回去。

 

 

绝望的他紧抱着床上的Charles，并且开始说话。措辞不是他的强项——他们从来都不是——但是Charles热爱措辞，大声说出来地，写在纸上地，框住讨论辩论和糟透了的搭讪词。词汇，是那时Erik唯一能提供的。

 

 

“你的名字是Charles Xavier，”他说，对着那张靠在枕头上毫无生气的脸庞。“你是一位教授。一位基因学家。”他停顿了下。“你是位非常年轻的教授。每个人都知道你棒极了。”不。太正式了。Charles静静地躺着，不动，而且他的手，被Erik包在掌心的手，那么小又那么冷。

 

 

随着每一分钟的沉默逝去，Erik愈发艰难地保持不慌张，而且从本质上来说那是一种很可怕的感觉。Erik从未允许自己慌张。惊慌妨碍冷静，妨碍有计划的复仇。但是他现在感觉自己离它是如此的近。

 

 

他接收了那令人恐惧的情感倾泻，任由其蔓延到指尖；或许他能把它导入为什么有用的东西。空出一只手，他轻轻弄好由另一张床得来的金属溪流，猛地把它们拉开让床发出巨响后坍塌，用它们编织成一张围绕在他自己和Charles身边的网，努力把外面的世界隔离开。做出一个庇护所。

 

 

他用化妆台抽屉，笔帽，领带夹和任何他能找到找到的东西制成混合物填补缝隙。屋里的其他部分现在看起来就像是被特殊的龙卷风席卷过一样，但是Erik没看它，而且不在乎。或许是因为他们已经足够与世隔绝，世界变得更加安静，那么Charles可能就可以再听见他了。

 

 

“你喜欢国际象棋，”Erik这一次告诉他，他们俩都被包裹在令人欣慰的金属帘子里。“你和我经常下。我想我下的更好，根据赢的次数来说的话。”他并不是。“你喜欢菠萝但你讨厌草莓。你享受好的威士忌但喝便宜的啤酒，这点是我永远无法理解的。”还是没有回复。即使，Charles在呼吸，轻柔地，而Erik紧抓住这事实仿佛那是根救命稻草。

 

 

“你有个妹妹。你记得她么？她的名字是Raven。她挺像我们的；她很特别，Charles。她能做到很多惊人的事情。就像你。”他犹豫了下，寻找着一些迹象，一些识别的闪光。什么也没有。

 

 

如果他失去了Charles，他会做出什么？他在他们遇见以前就有自己的计划。他自己的目标。但是不知道为什么他沉浸于Charles的任务中，和Charles的生活里，而且那个关于继续没有他的生活，回到自己过去生活方式的念头，似乎在平淡无奇的生活中显得古怪。

 

 

“你记得我们遇见的时候么？你把我从水里拉出来并且救了我的命，而且你在那之前甚至没有见过我。你告诉我你知道关于我的所有事情，而且你叫我你的朋友。”那是一个以前从未有人施加给Erik Lehnsherr的词。“你就是那个人，Charles。那个会为了救一个陌生人去赌上一切的人，一直都是。”

 

 

什么都没有。“Charles，拜托。拜托醒过来。”

 

 

Charles移动了下脑袋，只是一个细微的动作，但Erik的心发生了一次不寻常的跳跃，但那就是了：Charles又一次因放松而陷入静止不动。一缕头发落在了他的眼睛上；Erik抬起一只手，小心翼翼地，向后梳去。他让他的手指徘徊，感受着那心跳的脉搏，太快但令人安慰的出现了。

 

 

“我不能理解你，”Erik告诉他。“你知道每个人心中有多少阴暗，但你选择去相信光明。你对每个人都那么有信心。甚至对我。而且我不理解你但你让我想去试一试。去看见你所看见的，甚至只用一小时，一天，一分钟。”他的拇指划过Charles的颧骨。“如果不是为了你我一定会杀了那个该死的酒保，就为了这个。” _如果他伤害了你，我发誓我还是会的_ _，_ 他补充道，但是他没把这一部分的话对Charles说出口。

 

 

“所以，你瞧，我需要你醒过来。去......去成为你。我——这个世界——这个世界需要你，Charles。”或许这会起作用。当然Charles有过度的社会责任使命感。

 

 

但没有任何事情改变。

 

 

Erik接着说，任时间无止境地绵延下去，说着任何和所有他能想到的事情，从发明国际象棋到可能的对大宅的翻新到对墨西哥沙漠山丘上花朵的描述。Charles应该会喜欢它们的，他想。强壮的小小的黄色的东西，在他们不应该待的地方的尘埃里出人意料地绽放，并且顽强地维系着生命。他曾经极其细致地看过它们，自从带着一把狙击步枪在那山丘上待了好几个小时。他也没有告诉Charles那个部分，即使Charles很可能已经知道了。

_他知道我的所有事情，甚至在我知道他的名字之前，而且我甚至根本不在乎......不要再用过去式想这些！他没死。_ 他没有；Erik继续着检查，为了确保。Charles在呼吸，活着，只是没有醒来，就在此时，此地。

 

 

“有一天我们会回到墨西哥，”他告诉Charles。“或者威尼斯。你去过威尼斯么？你在那儿会感觉到像家一样，我想。在所有的阳光马赛克大理石和水中间。你会适应得很好，在威尼斯、都很漂亮。”他并不是想讲那个的，但这是事实。而且他很可能现在也会这么说。

 

 

“你是的，你知道，”他说，对着Charles不动的脸庞。“你很美丽，美好，是我所知的最善良的人，而且有的时候也是最傲慢和惹人生气的，因为你永远觉得你是对的，而且问题在于你的确是，有些日子我想要往你头上扔东西，有些日子我却想要吻你，并且我想我爱上你了。我会非常高兴如果你现在能醒过来的话，拜托。”

 

 

什么都没有。Erik闭上眼睛，精疲力竭的，受伤的，无助的，无话可说的。他把头垂向他们交握的双手，并且不让自己流泪。

 

 

在几乎是永久的寂静之后，他听到了，“......Erik?”然后猛地抬起头来，速度快的像是几乎受过鞭刑。

 

 

“ _Charles_ 。”他无法说出更多的话了。

 

 

Charles的眼角泛红，脸色苍白，但他还是Erik见过的最完美的人。事实上他成功地微笑了起来，而且Erik发现自己抖动着，因为他努力不去大哭，或者大笑，或者二者同时。多么像Charles啊，在接近死亡的时候仍然微笑。

 

 

“我能听到你，”Charles低语道，他的声音是颤抖却真实存在的。“我能听到你但我不能回答......你给我了一些能让我坚持下去的东西。”他的手裹住Erik的，自这整个折磨开始后第一次反握回去，然后Erik只是不停地想， _谢谢你，谢谢你_ _，_ 即使他完全不知道他该感谢谁。

 

 

“Charles，”他又说了一次，因为显然他已经用光了他所有的词汇而想不到任何其他的东西了。“你......还好么？”

 

 

“我很确定我有着世界上最糟糕的宿醉，”Charles叹了口气，“但我还活着。 _你_ 还好么？”

 

 

“ _我_ ？”Erik瞪着他。“我很好，Charles！你——你怎么能问——”

 

 

“别吼，”Charles低语道，接着把手臂绕过Erik并猛地把他拉近，这样他们就能靠在一起了，臀对臀，Charles的脑袋靠在Erik的肩膀上。那感觉奇怪地舒服。奇怪地正确。“嗯，”Charles对着他的肩膀说。“好多了。”

_对我来说也是_ _。_ Erik用手臂环过Charles，试着去寻找令人心安的真实感，并且听着他们的呼吸，吸进呼出，同步地，一起地。

 

 

过了一会儿，Charles看了看周围，带着明确的困惑表情。“Erik......我们是在......某种茧里面么？”

 

 

“哦。”Erik希望他没有脸红。或许Charles没注意到。“我想那可能.....会有帮助。把东西遮挡在外面。让一些噪音远离。或者什么其他的。”

 

 

Charles看起来经过了缜密的思考。“我想那的确有帮助，实际上。它似乎让环境安静些了，在某种程度上。更容易集中在你身上。”

 

 

“很好。”

 

 

“谢谢你。”Charles抬头直接对上Erik的凝视。他看起来仍然极度疲乏，就像他刚穿越战区回来。在某种程度上，Erik想，他的确是的。“为了一切。为了所有这些。我不能回不来的，在没有你的情况下。”

 

 

“你不必——”

 

 

“然而，”他的眼睛似乎比平时还要忧郁，并且被疲惫包围。Erik想拥住他，再也不放手。“Erik......你刚说的有些事情......”

_哦，不_ _。_ “你指你惹恼了我？你已经知道了啊。”

 

 

“Erik，不要逃避，我实在是太累了不想听到那些......”

 

 

“而且不是用上述那些去逃避，我明白。”Erik把一只手放在Charles的后背上；他想他甚至可以通过Charles今天那身滑稽般柔软的毛衣感受到肌肤的温暖。

 

 

Charles呻吟了声。“你抓住我了。我怎么这么糟糕，用我的痛苦操纵你。”

 

 

“你 _在_ 疼？”

 

 

“有点......”

 

 

意味着 _很多_ 。“我该怎么做？”

 

“哦，Erik......我真的不认为你能够告诉我的大脑停止觉得牛津划艇队正在我的头颅里聚会......”

 

“我能试一试。”

 

 

Charles靠过来，阖着眼睛。“就呆在这儿，真的。这有用。你就是我的锚。”

 

 

Erik有些惊讶，并且感觉到温暖一路蔓延到脚尖。 _你也是我的_ _。_ 但是他，不像Charles，坚决不把这么缠绵的话语说出口。

 

 

Charles的呼吸稳定下来，并且加深，进入了睡眠的节奏。Erik又等了一会儿，只是为了确定，然后在他发间悄悄地说，“我爱你。”

 

“我 _知道_ 你这么说了。”

 

 

“你睡着了！”

 

 

“我很狡猾，不是么？事实上，多过五秒钟你就安全了......我也爱你。

 

 

“你——什么？”

 

 

“我以为那很清楚了......”

 

 

“Charles——你不能——你 _知道_ 我——假设我是那个——” _那个在刚认识对方一周的时候就对你产生了感情的人。那个想把你变成我的，甚至想要你在我对你一点好处都没有的时候留在我身边的人。当你那么好的时候，我根本什么都不是。_

 

“Erik，你个傻瓜。”Charles又打了个哈欠，停了下来，挑选着合适的词语。“我能爱你。我 _的确_ 爱你。而且你不是对我没有好处。我们对对方都有好处。这就是 _为什么_ 我们对对方都有好处。现在停下来别想的那么大声了——我的大脑受伤了——过来吻我然后去睡觉。我们（明天）早上的时候还要解释这个屋子（里发生了什么呢）......”

 

 

Erik倾下身子，嘴唇刷过Charles的，愉悦的，再一次的惊讶，高兴的，并且思考着， _或许，只是或许_......“当你疲惫的时候你总是这么专横么？”

 

 

“你会有很多时间去发现......”

 

 

出乎他意料的是，在那一晚的折磨之后，Erik发现自己仍然能对着那微笑。他的确，他决定了，很期待那一点。

_If you'd accept surrender_

_I'll give up some more_

_Weren't you adored_

_I cannot be without you,_

_matter of fact…_

_And if you walk out on me_

_I'm walking after you_


End file.
